The Dark Double
by xselene411x
Summary: Sora is thrown into another adventure, but this time with a twist. The darkness in his heart has been angered, and as he travels it slowly begins to form a conscious. This dark double begins to torment Sora, being lead to think he has to be evil just because he is made of darkness. But Sora has different ideas, and tries to convince his twin otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Sora sat on the Paopu tree, smiling and watching the waves roll and crash against the land. It'd been a lazy day for him, Riku was busy, Kairi and Selfie were having a girls day out, and Tidus and Wakka were once again wrapped up in their game of Blitz Ball. So Sora had decided to come to the play island by himself. It wasn't very exciting with no one else there, but it was better than nothing. The boy lay down on the trunk of the Paopu tree and looked up at the sky, smiling as the sun began to set and he started to be able to see the stars. He wondered how his friends were doing in their worlds, Donald, Goofy, Mickey; it'd been a while since he'd seen them. He thought about visiting them sometimes, but he always ended up getting caught up in something else. He sighed a bit and closed his eyes, intending on resting for just a bit. He woke up to himself being knocked right of the tree onto the ground with a soft 'thud'. He grumbled and looked up to see who had pushed him. Standing in front of him, hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised, was his best friend Riku. The silver haired boy seemed a little annoyed as well as amused, "You fell asleep again Sora. What am I gonna do with you?"

Sora blinked and was silent for a while. Then a nervous grin spread across his face and he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry. Let me guess: mom asked if I was still here?" He said, standing up. There was a little bit of worry in his voice. His mother had become quite fragile emotionally every since he'd disappeared the night he became a keyblade wielder. Not only had the been separated for at least a year, his father had also died that night. Ever since Sora came home, his mother had been worried that he'd disappear again, "She's not too worried... Right?" He added.

Riku shook his head. He knew why Sora was asking about his mother being worried, "She's not that worried. She asked me because your dinner'll be ready soon." He said, putting on a small smirk and elbowing his friend, "You're gonna go hungry tonight if you don't get back there soon. I bet I can get there before you." His voice had a small hint of a challenge. A hint of wanting to race. He grinned at Sora and waited for the brunette to catch on.

Sora's grin grew wider as he caught on to the challenge and said, "That sounds like a challenge."

"And what if it is?" Riku said back.

"Well I'm ready when you are."

"Then let's begin. Three... Two... One... Go!" As soon as the teen said 'go', both of them took off at top speed. Riku ran as fast as he could, a grin spreading across his face as he went. It'd been a while since he and Sora had a race like this. Sora laughed and smiled, trying to keep up with the silver haired teen. Riku had always been faster than Sora, and now wasn't any different, though Sora was faster than he used to be. Sora was just a foot or two behind when they reached the boats. Laughing, the two climbed into the boats and went back to the mainland.

Once Sora had gotten to his house he waved bye to Riku and went in, "Hey mom I'm home. Sorry to worry you, I fell asleep on the island again." He called, going to the kitchen. He found his mom there, finishing up dinner. She looked at Sora and smiled, "Hey kiddo." She greeted, "Don't worry about it bud. We're having Ramen tonight. Anything extra you want in yours?" She asked as the teen came over, leaning on the counter a bit.

Sora looked at the bowl and smiled, "Nah I'm good." He said, "Say, how about a movie night tonight? It's been a while since we've had one." He said, watching as his mother poured boiling water into the two bowls and set the lids on them.

"Sure! Go ahead and pick out a movie and I'll be right out with dinner 'kay?" She responded with a smile.

"Okay!" Sora said as he went out to the living room and began going through the movies they had. A small smile was planted on his face as he looked. He'd missed nights like this. His smile faded as he realized that he hadn't had a movie night with his mother since he'd become the keyblade wielder. And it was also the first time that they'd have a movie night without his father. He remembered those nights well. He'd pick out a movie, his mom would make dinner with the help of his dad, and he'd fall asleep before the movie was even over.

He jumped a little when he heard his mom from behind him, "Hey kiddo the Ramen's ready. Which movie did you pick?" She said, setting the Ramen on the coffee table.

Sora turned and looked at her, then put on a smile, "Yeah." He said, holding up a movie. He put the movie in and sat on the couch with his mom, eating his food and smiling. After he'd finished eating he sat with his mom to watch the rest of the movie. She had an arm wrapped around him and he was leaning his head on her shoulder. His smile began to fade again and he felt his mother squeeze his shoulder. He couldn't help but letting out a small laughing sigh. His mom seemed to alway know what he was thinking about and when he was upset. As the movie was finishing Sora's eyes closed and he fell asleep.

_Sora walked down the road, heading toward his house. It'd been pretty cloudy all day and he had a feeling it was going to start raining soon. He kept walking and after a while rain started to fall lightly, gradually falling harder as he kept walking, "Just my luck we're probably getting a storm..." He muttered as he began running through the rain. _

_As if on cue, lightning struck and the wind began to pick up. Sora ran as fast as he could, trying to get home before it got any worse, but he was suddenly stopped by something. It was as if his feet were stuck to the ground. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move them. Not only that, he was slowly sinking. He looked down to see darkness, starting to swallow him up. He began to panic, trying to get his lags free, but his efforts didn't do any good. He kept sinking into the darkness, deeper and deeper._

_Then he heard a familiar voice call his name, "Sora!" It was Riku. He was running towards the teen, being knocked this way and that by the wind. _

_"Riku! Riku help me!" Sora called, his lower body completely consumed by darkness. He watched as Riku ran towards him, determined to save his friend. When he was almost there a strong gust of wind picked him up and threw him away from Sora. Suddenly Sora heard a cracking noise and his eyes widened when he realized what it was. He struggled more, trying to get out and get to the silver haired teen, "Riku! Riku LOOK OUT!" He shouted as a tree toppled over, crushing the brunettes father before he could move._

_Sora's struggling came to a stop. He stared, wide-eyed, at the tree and Riku, "R-Riku..? Riku wake up... Riku..!" He stammered, now up to his waist in darkness. He flinched when he heard a scream and looked around, trying to pinpoint where it'd come from. He looked up and his eyes went wider than before. Above him, being held hostage by what looked like a dark shadow, was Kairi, "Kairi!" He shouted._

_Kairi looked down at the brunette, tears in her eyes. She shouted to him, "Sora!" Before the scene began to waver and change. Instead of Riku and Kairi... Sora's mother and father were the ones in front of him. His father crushed, his mother held hostage, and he himself sinking deeper into darkness. He was now just barely keeping his head above the pool of darkness. He watched, just as he was swallowed up, as his mother was taken away, "NO!" He screamed out._

Sora sat bolt upright on the bed, breathing heavily and sweating. It'd been a nightmare. Just a nightmare. The brunette hugged himself a bit, laying back down on the bed and staring at the ceiling. It wouldn't be long until morning came, and he didn't want to risk getting another nightmare. That last one had taken it's toll on the boy.

He looked out his window as the sun began peeking over the horizon. He remembered the plans that he and his friends had made to spend the night camped out on the island, and he had a bad feeling about it. He shrugged it off though and stood up to get ready for the day.

The day went on like most days. Him, Riku, and Kairi would go the the island and hang out, surfing, racing, or even just sitting in the sand and talking. Tidus and Wakka would play Blitz Ball, and Selfie would jump rope. Sometimes all six of them brawled, Riku and Sora normally ending up facing each other in the end. Near the end of the day they all began getting ready for the campout, and that night they sat around the fire telling stories and talking about different things.

But after a while it began to rain. They all scrambled to pack up and decided they would sleep in the tree house instead of on the beach, "Bad luck." Sora said as he stood up and began following the others to the tree house.

But as they were about to start climbing the ladder, something happened. A dark corridor opened up behind Sora, and something shot out, hitting the brunette in the back and going straight through him. A bolt of pure darkness. Sora's eyes widened as he began to fall and lose consciousness. The last thing he saw and heard was the others shouting for him, and someone pull him through the dark corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sora!" Riku shouted as he tried to follow the man into the dark corridor. But just as he got close, the corridor disappeared and Riku was left standing there, "Dammit..." He muttered, clenching his fists, "I thought we got rid of them all..." He glared at the ground. The man who'd kidnapped Sora was wearing a familiar black coat. One from organization XIII. Riku had been under the impression that the organization had been wiped out. _So where did this guy come from..?_ He thought to himself

Kairi placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, "Never mind that, we have to find Sora. If he was kidnapped he was probably taken to another world." She said, "Plus I'm worried about the dark energy that guy shot through him..."

"I know I am too..." The silver haired boy replied, "Alright let's get going-"

"Hold on a second!" Selfie interrupted, "You're leaving again? You guys are always leaving, where do you go all the time?

Riku didn't know how to answer that, "We just... Ah it's a little hard to explain..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Tidus stepped forward, "Well, can you at least say how long you'll be gone? You and Sora disappeared a whole year the one time!" He said and the other two nodded.

Kairi looked at Riku and the silver haired boy blinked. He was silent for a while before finally saying, "I don't know.. But we'll come back. We always do don't we?" He put on a small reassuring smile, "Don't worry."

The three looked at one another, unsure expressions on their faces. Then they looked at Riku and Kairi again. Their expressions became determined and they all nodded, "Make sure to come back." Tidus said.

Riku and Kairi nodded and turned away, summoning their keyblades. They pointed the tips of the blades at the sky and beams of light shot from them, opening a way into the lanes in-between and going in, beginning their adventure.

~Sora~

Sora's eyes fluttered a bit as he tried to gain consciousness again. He felt like a bullet had gone through him, and he couldn't see anything, even as he forced his eyes open halfway. It scared him a little, but he slowly started to register different things in the dark. He recognized the shapes of different boxes, a broom, a mop- he figured he must've landed in a broom closet. He was sitting up, and it took him a moment to find his strength to stand. His chest and head ached horribly, and he groaned a bit trying to stand up. Took him a good few minutes. Then he found the doorknob and tried to open it, finally doing so after a while. His strength left him as soon as the door swung open and he collapsed to the ground, nearly giving Cid a heart attack.

Cid had been working on something for the restoration committee, when the familiar brunette just came crashing to the floor from the closet, scaring him half to death, "Woah there! Didn't expect you to come out of there kid!" He said, kneeling next to Sora. He paused, noticing something was wrong. Sora was whimpering and had a hand on his chest, and Cid could see-and smell for that matter-something that looked like a charred burned under the brunette's hand. Carefully, he took a hold of the teen's hand and lifted it.

What he found was a mark that seemed burned into Sora's skin, the clothes around it charred and burned to a crisp. The mark was in a strange shape, not one Cid had ever seen before. It looked like a heart with a line down the middle and thorns around one half. The half with the thorns had a bat's wing coming out of it, the other protruding an angel's wing. It was red and looked pretty swollen. Cid cursed under his breath and picked the brunette up in his arms, one hand around Sora's shoulders and the other under his knees, "Leon!" He called, rushing to where the other's were.

Leon looked up from what he was doing, hearing Cid's yelling, "What is it Cid?" He flinched when he saw Cid rush in, carrying Sora along with him. He immediately went over to a bed, "Put him here." He said as Cid came over to him. He inspected the burn on Sora's chest and turned to Aerith who was already there with a potion. Leon opened the potion up and made Sora sit up, feeding him the contents. Sora whimpered a bit in protest at being moved a second time, but the potion worked a little and made the burn not as bad as it was. Even so the brunette passed out right then and there, "When did he get here?" He asked Cid as Aerith removed Sora's shirt and jacket to wrap up the burn.

"No idea. He just fell right out of the broom closet in the hall. Don't even know how he got there." Cid responded, "And he was all tired as if he'd got in some big fight. But the only wound on him is that burn.."

Leon nodded a little, "Well whatever the case may be, he's here now and he needs our help." He said. The others nodded in agreement.

~Riku~

Riku and Kairi traveled through the lanes in-between, heading toward the first world they could think of that could have someone to help search for Sora. The Mysterious Tower. The two landed and went up the tower, bursting through the doors of the top room, "Master Yen Sid!" They called went they entered the room.

The old wizard looked up from his book, seeing the two, "Ah, Master Riku, and Kairi. Come in." He said, making two chairs appear with magic, "Sit."

Riku and Kairi did as they were told, sitting in the chairs. Riku sat up straight, "Sir, we need your help. Sora's been kidnapped, and the one who kidnapped him looked like someone from organization XIII."

Yen Sid nodded, "I see. Do not fear, I believe that the one you saw was not from the organization. They have all but vanished. This enemy may just be a rogue." He said, "Tell me everything. What did the man do when he kidnapped Sora?"

Riku nodded a little, "Well he... He appeared behind Sora with a dark corridor and shot some sort of, dark bolt of electricity through him. Then took him away through the corridor." He explained.

Yen Sid listened intently and intertwined his fingers, "I see.. This is an enemy I fear I know nothing about. But I may be able to locate Sora for you." He said. He waved a hand over the desktop and an image begun to appear. It was Leon and Cid talking to each other, while Aerith sat next to a bed. The bed held a familiar brown haired boy, bandages around his chest and a sickly look to him.

Riku bit his lower lip. The sickly look Sora held must've been from traveling through the dark corridor without protection, but the bandages worried him. At least he knew where he was now, "Radiant Garden. Alright, Kairi can you stay here and try to find out more about that guy?"

Kairi nodded, "Yeah. I'll contact you somehow if I find anything." She said.

"Alright. I'm off then." Riku said, standing and heading on his way.

Unknown to all of them, the man had been watching the entire conversation and was on his way as well. Off to Radiant Garden and Sora.

~Sora~

Sora grunted a bit as he opened his eyes. His head and chest didn't hurt as much as they did before and he didn't feel so weak anymore. He shifted a little and sat up, flinching a bit as he felt hands on his shoulders helping him, "Easy.. Are you alright?" A familiar female voice said.

Sora turned his head and saw Aerith, worry written in her face. He looked around and saw the others, all waiting for him to answer with worried looks, "Yeah... Yeah I'm alright..." He mumbled, putting a hand on the bandages around his chest.

Leon went over to Sora, folding his arms over his chest, "So, can you tell us what happened? You appeared out of nowhere from a broom closet." He said.

Sora sat there and thought about it. He suddenly flinched and said, "That man!"

Leon and the others all looked at each other with confused expressions. Yuffie looked back to Sora and said, "What man?"

Sora took a deep breath and began explaining, "Back on the island, on my world, me and my friends were having a camp-out. It started to rain and, well... This guy showed up and shot something through me, then dragged me through a dark corridor. I managed to get away from him and ended up here.. I'll bet anything he's coming to look for me.."

Leon placed a hand on Sora's shoulder, "Well if he comes back, we'll make sure he doesn't get to you. Besides, I'm sure Riku and Kairi are coming to help you too."

Sora shook his head, "No.. I have to leave.. I can't risk getting you all hurt.."

"Sora you can't leave in the condition your in, stay here and we'll help you." Leon argued.

"I can't I have to go."

"No you don't-"

"I'm going and I'm going now!" Sora suddenly shouted. Everything got quiet after he did. He looked around at everyone and realized that he was glaring. The glare melted from his face and he looked down a bit, "Sorry..."

"It's okay." Leon said, "Look just... Stay here at least for a little while. You're still weak."

Sora hesitated before nodding, "Alright... I'll stay for a while. But I have to leave soon..."

"We understand Sora." Yuffie said, "Now get some rest before you have to leave alright-" The girl was cut off suddenly by the sound of screaming outside. The town was in panic.

Leon went up to the window and saw a man confronting a townsperson about something as heartless terrorized the townspeople, "I don't think he'll get much of a chance to rest. There's a man out here confronting people for information and there's heartless everywhere."

Sora cursed slightly under his breath, "... I have to leave now..." He said, wincing as he stood up. He grabbed his shirt and jacket, now repaired, and put them on, then he summoned his keyblade.

"Sora, you're still weak! You haven't recovered yet you have to rest!" Yuffie argued, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Sora shook her hand away and glared at the door, "I'm fine. I have to leave, and lead him away from here." He said, heading to the the door and running out before anyone could protest or stop him, ignoring the lingering pain in his chest, "Hey! Looking for me?!" He yelled at the man, getting his attention. The man started towards Sora, and the brunette raised his keyblade, opening a way to another world. Just as he started through he heard someone call his name and turned to see who it was.

"_Sora!_" Riku was running towards the portal, keyblade out and striking down all heartless in his way, "Sora wait!" He shouted and kept running. Sora shot an apologetic look towards Riku before he disappeared to another world.


End file.
